Negan
and take over the control of all the communities in D.C (failed). Escape the jail (succeeded, comic). Behead Alpha and bring her head to Rick Grimes (succeeded, comic). Protect Alexandria Safe-Zone from The Whisperers (successful, comic). Leave the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Kill Carl Grimes as punishment for deference (failed, television). |crimes = Mass murder Extortion and oppression Psychological torture |type of villain = Charismatic Monger}} Negan (pronounced KNEE-GAN) is a fictional character and central antagonist from The Walking Dead comic book series and AMC's television series. He served as the main antagonist from Volume 17: Something to Fear to Volume 21: All Out War, Part 2. He later becomes a recurring antagonist, bordering an anti-hero, from Volume 22: A New Beginning to Volume 26: Call to Arms. He becomes an anti-hero from Volume 27: The Whisperer War and onward. He is also the titular main protagonist of his backstory, Here's Negan. Negan is the totalitarian and magisterial leader of The Saviors, a hostile group of outbreak survivors that are pitted against Rick Grimes' group. Although other villains exist throughout the series, Negan has been the biggest and most dangerous threat that Rick and his group have ever faced, even more so than both The Governor and Alpha. In the television series, he serves as the primary antagonist from the second half of Season 6 to the first half of Season 8 and later the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 8 before becoming the main antagonist once more for the finale. In the series, he is portrayed by Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who also played The Comedian in Watchmen, Abyzou in The Possession, Azazel while possessing John Winchester and Sam in Desierto. Personality Negan has a unique personality. He has a penchant for provocation and power games. The stronger the resistance to his will, the more he seems to enjoy the test of wills. With insight rarely associated to violent antagonists, Negan appears to both observe and appreciate the concerns and intentions of his opposite numbers. This gives him a serious psychological advantage in most contest of wills, as he is able to anticipate and preempt an enemy's plans. He is a very intelligent, logical, clever and brilliant strategist. While he can be very intimidating, dangerous and brutal, he is also a strangely charismatic man with a twisted sense of humour, and with this humour comes frequent cursing. Also, while he can be very casual and jolly when speaking to an ally or enemy, he has a temper that can frighten just about anybody. Despite being a violent, sadistic and murderous sociopath, he does have a compassionate and insightful side to him that comes out at times: this is shown when he makes fun of Carl's damaged eye and when Carl begins to cry, Negan quickly apologizes to the poor boy. Also, when Negan makes fun of Olivia's weight and makes her cry, he regrets it and apologizes to her, and then offers to have sex with her if she wants to, but an offended Olivia slaps him in the face, causing Negan's men to aim their guns at her, ready to kill her. However, Negan orders his men to stand down since he knows that he crossed the line. This shows that whenever Negan crosses the line when he insults someone, he almost immediately tries to make up for it and can't bring himself to ignore it. Furthermore, Negan always follows his moral code: as much as he loves violence, he absolutely hates sexual violence as he finds it "unseemly", and he will not hesitate to kill anyone who commits sexual violence of any kind, friend or foe. He believes that if anyone in his group of Saviors are to commit rape, then their goal of rebuilding civilization can never be achieved. As well as his dislike towards rape, Negan also dislikes killing people, which is never shown by any of the other main antagonists in the series, save for Chris and The Hunters. Negan really only wants to install fear in other people and tries to keep as many people alive as possible, hence why he called his group "The Saviors". Also, he is willing to spare anyone whom he sees as potentially useful and can be reasonable during negotiations, and he is a man of his word as he promises to help communities clear out walkers near their homes and will not destroy their communities, as long as they give him half of everything they have once a week. Unlike other villains in the past, such as The Governor and Thomas Richards, Negan is always true to himself and is a very honest and dependable man; it is not really in his nature to lie, even if his honesty is brutal. Despite seemingly having little empathy and remorse, he can occasionally be remorseful. Unlike many other villains throughout the series, Negan does not underestimate his enemies, at least not as much as other villains do; he knows full well how battle-experienced and dangerous Rick and his group are and as a result, he admires their skills and views them as extremely useful for his cause, hence why he keeps them alive. However, he does kill one of their group members, Glenn, when they kill a dozen of his men, showing that while he wants to keep potentially useful survivors alive in order for them to work for him, Negan does not tolerate other survivors killing his men, and will give the survivors a severe but fair punishment by killing at least one member of their group. He also has a weird and disturbing relationship with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, "Lucille", indicating that he is an objectophiliac. However, it is later on revealed in his back-story, Here's Negan, that he named his baseball bat after his deceased wife, Lucille, whom he loved and he wanted to dedicate his bat to her. Killed Victims Television Series= *Rory (Caused) *Marsha (Caused or Direct) *Tim (Caused or Direct) *Ethan (Indirectly Caused) *Denise Cloyd (Caused) * * * (Alive) *Olivia (Caused) *Emmett Carson *David (Alive) * (Indirectly Caused) *Dean (Zombified) *Brion (Indirectly Caused) *Tamiel (Indirectly Caused) *Harlan Carson (Indirectly Caused) *Tobin (Indirectly Caused) *Kurt (Indirectly Caused) *Kevin (Indirectly Caused) *Dana (Indirectly Caused) *Wesley (Indirectly Caused) *Katy (Indirectly Caused) *Bruce (Indirectly Caused) *Gary (Caused, Before Reanimation) *Simon (Alive) *Lance (Caused) *Duke (Caused) *At least 20 unnamed people *At least 12 unnamed residents of the Alexandria Safe-Zone (Caused) *At least 130 unnamed Scavengers (Indirectly Caused) *13 unnamed Hilltop residents and refugees (Indirectly Caused) *23 unnamed Saviors (2 Indirectly Caused, 21 Caused, 1 Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) |-|Comic Series= *Andy '' (Caused or Direct)'' *David (Caused or Direct) *Crystal (Assumed, Caused or Direct) *Ethan (Indirectly Caused) * (Caused) * * *David *Holly (Alive) *Charles (Caused or Direct) *Betsy (Caused or Direct) *Mr. Orson (Caused or Direct) *Mrs. Orson (Caused or Direct) *Denise Cloyd (Indirectly Caused) *Nicholas (Indirectly Caused) *Kal (Caused) *Brandon Rose (Alive) *Alpha (Alive) *Unnamed Kingdom Survivor *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Appearances Trivia *Negan is the second major primary antagonist in the Comic Series, the first being The Governor and the third being Alpha. **Out of all three of the antagonists, Negan has the longest lifespan and is the only one still alive. **Also, while still a bad guy, Negan is the least evil of the three, because unlike The Governor, Negan does not really like killing people, he only kills to keep people in line, and he absolutely hates sexual violence (The Governor was a vicious rapist who raped Michonne multiple times). Plus, unlike Alpha who is a feral individual, Negan wants to rebuild civilization, and unlike Alpha, Negan does not kill children or pregnant women. And unlike Alpha, Negan hates rape and does not allow anyone in his group to rape anyone (Alpha allowed many of her male Whisperers to rape her own daughter, Lydia and other female Whisperers, numerous times because she believed that it would make them "stronger"). **Also, each of the three major antagonists has a different status: Negan is alive, The Governor is dead, and Alpha is undead. *Charlie Adlard has confirmed that Negan is based on actor and musician Henry Rollins. **Henry Rollins also auditioned for the role of Negan due to partially inspiring the character, but the role was eventually given to Jeffrey Dean Morgan. *Negan in both the Comic Series and TV Series are different in some ways. In the Comic Series, Negan is a very tall and physically imposing man with a shaven face, square jaw, and his leather jacket's zipper is on his left side, whereas in the TV series, while still very tall, he is thinner, has a stubble, his jaw is more round, and his leather jacket's zipper is on his right side, which is more appropriate since men's leather jackets have the zipper on the right side, while women's leather jackets have the zipper on the left side. In addition, TV Series Negan is more sadistic, disrespectful and depraved than his Comic counterpart, shown when he kills two people in Rick's group, Abraham and Glenn, instead of just one, Glenn, like in the comics, and even wanted Rick to chop off Carl's left arm or else everyone in Rick's group would be executed by Negan's men (though Negan soon reveals that it was a test and he just wanted to scare Rick into complete submission, which indeed worked), something that his Comic counterpart never did. TV Series Negan also spends far more time mocking and torturing his victims and admits that he enjoys killing people (especially men, whilst he admits that he does not enjoy killing women) under the right circumstances, while his Comic counterpart confesses to Rick in private that he does not enjoy killing people, men or women. **Also, it is strongly implied that in the TV Series, during his debut, Negan purposely, not randomly, selected Abraham because of the man's imposing size and fearless demeanor, and Negan felt somewhat intimidated by him and felt that it was too dangerous to keep the larger man alive. Negan also probably believed that removing Abraham from Rick's group would leave the group at a certain practical disadvantage. Therefore, Negan was most likely just messing with Rick and his group with the "eenie, meeny, miney, moe" game and had already chosen to kill Abraham even before the game. Even Abraham's actor, Michael Cudlitz, agrees that Negan's game was simply a front for him to observe each member of the group and determine who was the logical choice to take out. His seemingly random choice of Glenn as his second victim supports this interpretation as well, given that Glenn had previously interrupted him. In the Comic Series, however, Negan's victim, Glenn, truly appears to have been a random selection since he gave several reasons as to why he couldn't decide as to who was going to get "Lucilled". *Negan is the fourth major primary antagonist in the TV Series, the first being Shane Walsh, the second being The Governor, and the third being Gareth. *In the comics, Negan's right-hand man is Dwight but the Savior that appeared in Issue 97 and 100 came close as well. In the TV Series, Negan's right hand man is Simon and the initially shared a very strong relationship. Simon is the second in command of the Saviors. The differences is that while Dwight wants to overthrow Negan as revenge, Simon wants to betray Negan out of disagreement with Negan's ideology and for the Saviors' means of survival, seeing that it would be more effective to destroy the Militia completely and find other communities to extort and potentially raid. *From Issue 100 to Issue 111; Negan had a red scarf around his neck in the comics. However after Issue 111, Negan has not been shown wearing that since. In the TV Series; Negan's scarf is much larger and he has been seen wearing it from time to time thus far. In Season 8; Negan has not been seen wearing the scarf. *TV Negan currently possesses the largest kill count out of any character on The Walking Dead and the entire Walking Dead universe, with a total of at least 225 victims. **TV Negan currently possesses the highest kill count of any antagonist encountered on The Walking Dead. **Also, TV Negan has officially killed more main characters than any other antagonist both directly and caused. He is responsible for the deaths of 5 main characters: Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Spencer Monroe, Sasha Williams and Simon. ***TV Negan is also the first main antagonist to kill more than one main character in one episode (Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee). *So far, Negan has the longest lifespan out of any other main antagonist in the TV Series with a total of 33 episodes; surpassing The Governor, who had 22 episodes. Navigation de:Negan (The Walking Dead) Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Titular Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Barbarian Category:Extortionists Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Guardians Category:Pimps Category:Mutilators Category:Inmates Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Necessary Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Nemesis Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:In Love Category:Cult Leaders Category:Thugs Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Conspirators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hypocrites Category:Adulterers Category:Businessmen Category:Lover Stealers Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Category:Protective Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Image Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure Category:Mischievous Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mascots